1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter which is useful in NF.sub.3 -F.sub.2 gas generator formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent past, certain new self-clinkering NF.sub.4.sup.+ salts have been synthesized. Among these are (NF.sub.4).sub.2 SnF.sub.6, NF.sub.4 SnF.sub.5, (NF.sub.4).sub.2 TiF.sub.6, NF.sub.4 TiF.sub.9, NF.sub.4 Ti.sub.3 F.sub.13, NF.sub.4 Ti.sub.6 F.sub.25 and (NF.sub.4).sub.2 NiF.sub.6. When such self-clinkering salts are utilized as oxidizers and combined with a fuel such as aluminum, NF.sub.3 gas, F.sub.2 gas and solids are produced when the combination is burned. The gases are useful as lasing materials. The fact that solids or "clinkers" are produced is important in that it overcomes a disadvantage present when, for example NF.sub.4 BF.sub.4 is used as the oxidizer. When NF.sub.4 BF.sub.4 is used, NF.sub.3, F.sub.2 and another gas, BF.sub.3, are produced. The gaseous BF.sub.3 is not useful as a laser material and acts to deactivate the laser. By producing a solid or "clinker" instead of gases other than NF.sub.3 and F.sub.2, the self-clinkering salts overcome this problem.
Frequently, formulations containing NF.sub.4.sup.+ salts require burning rate modifiers. Typically, N.sub.2 F.sub.3.sup.+ salts which are more reactive than NF.sub.4.sup.+ salts can be used. However, insofar as is known from the prior art, no self-clinkering N.sub.2 F.sub.3.sup.+ salts are available.